What A Flirt
by ausllyftlaya
Summary: "I'm sorry, I can't flirt." / in which a guy flirts to Riley, and Riley doesn't know what to do. Better than the summary. I think. Oneshot.


_AN: xxxliterallyfangirlxxx here! So if you don't know, I've been writing in some other fandoms, and I completely love Girl Meets World! I'm 13 - like Riley and I think the show has things I need to know, and Riley and Maya completely sounds like me. This is a ver y short oneshot based on the second episode 'Girl Meets Boy' which I really liked. _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

I am on the subway, hanging out with Maya, Lucas and Farkle. Farkle is flirting with some bunch of ladies I never really know about so it must be a pretty normal day. I roll my eyes – how can he flirt like that, I could never know. "Look at Farkle," Maya nudges me, and I nod my head in agreement, knowing what she meant by saying that.

"Hey, miss," suddenly someone nudges me, but both me and Maya turn to see. "Did you fart?"

Farkle's and Lucas's heads snap up. I flush – I don't know whether to be embarassed or offended by that question. "Excuse me?"

"Because you just blew my mind," I realize it was a boy who was talking to me. My eyes bulge out, realizing what this guy was doing. Maya smirks in amusement, Lucas shakes his head at me, and Farkle is nodding his head, praising the guy.

"Are you trying to flirt with her, mister?" Maya asks politely, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry I can't flirt," I blurts out instantly, getting all red because I'm flustering right now. Maya and Lucas laugh at me, and I shoot them a glare. What? It's true – I can't. I'm in 7th grade for goodness sake! "I'm really horrible at that. I'm 13." I smile at the guy, but the guy shrugs.

"Well, you're not horrible at making yourself pretty," the guy say, smirking at me. My eyes widen at this again. Did he not understand what I just said? "In fact, I think you did a great job."

"Uuh…. Thanks?" I say, smiling unsurely at him, and then back to my friends.

"Well then how about we go to the movies tomorrow?" the guy asks again, and I seriously want to slap him because I don't even know his name and now he's already asking to go to the movies with me?

"Seriously, dude, you just flirt with a girl who can't flirt and now already asking her to the movies even though you guys just met?! You don't even know her name, and I don't think she knows your name!" Maya shakes her head at him.

"I know that you're beautiful," he says back, winking at me confidently. "And I'm going to be the dad to your child someday."

I look at Maya in horror. What is this guy doing?

"Look, I'm 13," I say defending myself. "In our age, I don't think I'm ready for that. And keep that flirting to yourself. I don't know how old you are, but I'm not going to go out with you and you are certainly not going to be the dad to my child," I blush, looking down at my feet. "If you want to hangout with us, then fine. But date? No thanks." I smile at Lucas, remembering what he said to us sometime ago. Lucas smiles back, clearly remembering the same thing. "Right guys?"

"Right," they all say in chorus.

I turn back to the guy, who seems to be in shock. "What are you waiting for? Bye," I wave at him. The guy turns, probably still surprised I'm letting the offer go. "Oh, and guy I don't know your name?" he turn at me once more. "If you want a date, how about the ladies over there?" I point to the ladies Farkle had just flirted with.

The guy's jaw drops, and he walks without another word.

I turn back to my friend, Maya patting my shoulder. "Good job, Riley."

"Yeah, you sure show him," Lucas gives me a fist-bump.

"I can't believe that guy flirt with you! Oh, gosh, his flirting skills are no better than Farkle's," Farkle say.

"Come on, let's forget about that guy and grab a smoothie," I offer. The others nod in agreement. "I'm paying."

* * *

_AN: See? Super short, and it's not proofread too. But I hope you like it, and you'll be seeing me around the fandom again! If you're a big fan of Austin & Ally, be sure to check out my other stories like 'Neighbour Problems', 'A Perfect Disaster' and 'The Target is the Song not Her' on the fandom. Then if you're a big fan of IDDI, you can check out 'The Storm Didn't Matter Anymore' and if you're a big fan of WOWP you can check out my stories there too. Check my profile for the link. And be sure to follow dy_dyandra. It's my twitter, and I really hope you would follow me. Bye!_


End file.
